Update:Bounty Hunter
It is finally here, the update that has had you all waiting with baited breath... Bounty Hunter! It is time to head into the wilderness to take on the biggest challenge PvP has to offer, hunting down your target and claiming your reward. Getting a target When you enter the wilderness on world 318, the only Bounty Hunter world, you will see a small interface appear in the top-right of your screen. The Bounty Hunter target system will track down a player that is close to your combat level and will match you both up as targets. Once you have been assigned a target you will get a hint about what level wilderness they are in. This hint will also change colour depending on how far away from them you are, helping you track them down. If you leave the wilderness for two minutes, or log out for any period of time, you will forfeit your target. If you forfeit too many targets you will incur a penalty and will be unable to receive a new target for a considerable period of time. Killing your target & emblems When you catch up with your target you will then, of course, be faced with the task of killing them. Killing you will also be at the top of their list so you should expect the fight of your life when facing off with your target. The player that ends up winning the fight will have a good chance of receiving, in addition to what their target risked, an emblem. Emblems can be traded in at the Bounty Hunter rewards shop in exchange for bounties, a currency used to purchase rewards from the shop. There are 10 tiers of emblem with increasing values. On your first target kill you will have a chance of receiving the lowest tier. Once you have your tier 1 emblem you have a choice: you can choose to try your luck at upgrading your emblem or trade it in for the reward. Emblem upgrades If you get a target kill with an emblem in your inventory the emblem will upgrade to the next tier. The value of the emblems are as follows: *Tier 1 = 50,000 bounties *Tier 2 = 100,000 bounties *Tier 3 = 200,000 bounties *Tier 4 = 400,000 bounties *Tier 5 = 750,000 bounties *Tier 6 = 1,200,000 bounties *Tier 7 = 1,750,000 bounties *Tier 8 = 2,500,000 bounties *Tier 9 = 3,500,000 bounties *Tier 10 = 5,000,000 bounties Emblems are always risked so you will have to be willing to take on a loss for a chance to upgrade them. If you are holding multiple emblems only the highest tier emblem will be upgraded. Rewards The emblem trader in Edgeville will gladly take your emblems off your hands in exchange for the previously described bounties. But what can you buy with these bounties? Along with a bunch of valuable gear that is available for purchase, several new items will be entering the game through the Bounty Hunter rewards shop. *'Ring of Wealth (i)' - Doubles your chance of getting a clue scroll from monsters within the wilderness *'Magic shortbow (i) '- Reduces the special attack cost of the magic shortbow to 50% *'Ancient teleport tablets' - Teleport you to the locations found on the Ancient Magicks spellbook *'Lava and Ice whip recolours' - Tint the colour of your whip to an icy blue or a lava orange *'Dark bow recolours' - A few different options to re-colour your dark bows *'Looting bag' - Grab yourself a looting bag instantly for a small cost The following items will not be included with the initial release of Bounty Hunter as they only just hit the 75% mark shortly before the poll was closed on Monday: *Clue box - Saves your clue on death if you die within the wilderness *Rune pouch - Allows you to store 3 types of rune All of the rewards, apart from looting bags, will be tradeable and can be sold on to other players. The rewards offered in the Bounty Hunter rewards shop should allow skilled PKers to profit so they can keep doing what they love; slaying noobs. What is next for Bounty Hunter? The rewards and target system currently in place will certainly stimulate an active PKing environment as well as giving PvPers something to offer to other parts of the game. With that said, we would like to expand on the rewards and tweak the target system to give both the most enjoyable and most valuable experience possible for players taking on the challenge of hunting down their targets. In the coming weeks we will be looking for any and all player feedback on the system as well as thinking about the possibilities of new, original items that could potentially come from the Bounty Hunter rewards shop. We have set up a dedicated Bounty Hunter feedback thread as a hub for any suggestions or criticisms you may have to share. Goblin invasion Last week the goblins took a beating. Their forces were simply not enough in the fight to try and overthrow Falador. As a result, the goblin commanders have ordered a mass raid, largely increasing the number of troops they have heading into the city. Grab your RPG and head over to Falador, you are definitely going to need it. In other news... *The cactus patch found in Al-Kharid now has an accompanying NPC to protect your cactus for the small cost of 6 cadava berries. *Skeletal Wyverns have received a buff for their drop table as well as an increase to the amount of prayer experience their bones offer. *Hunter shops now sell packs of 100 traps. *Rune shops now offer packs of 100 elemental, mind and chaos runes. *A dismiss option is now available on random events. *The message stating your binding necklace has disintegrated has been recoloured. Discuss this update on our forums. Make sure to catch the Old School developer Q&A at 5pm BST over on the RuneScape Twitch! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team